


The Funeral

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Ghosts, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Sammy's friend finally break up with her ex boyfriend, Wakes & Funerals, a mexican canadian girl sees Sammy's ghost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 12:48:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16040795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: A mexican Canadian girl's life changed forever when she sees Sammy's ghost.





	1. Chapter 1

A mexican 5 year old girl with black hair, brown eyes and tan skin; she was wearing a funeral dress. She hear her mother cry.

"Why did Sammy die why?!"

When they drive to a cemetery, a girl from her school carried Sammy's coffin.

"Dearly Beloved we gather here today to honor the memory of Samantha who killed herself."

Everyone feel sorry expect for Amy and the cheerleading team.

After the funeral, a mexican canadian girl walks to a embalmed Sammy who was sleeping peacefully.

"Sammy we will see each other in heaven Sammy you're a nice girl who solds Amy's stuff to the poor people you're great at cheerleading, singing, dancing and playing the guitar i'll never forget you Sammy"

A mexican canadian girl and her family buried Sammy in the cemetery.

"Well she's gone now"

"Damien.....i can't believe you let that terrible girl killed Sammy!"

"But she's not our responsibility that's her sister and i don't care about her"

"Damien she beats her!"

"Good"

"Look i'm leaving"

"Good great bye!"

"Bye"

"See you later"

"Bye!"

"Bye"


	2. Marilu saws Sammy's ghost

Marilu was humming until she heard a voice.

"Hello"

Marilu let out a squeal.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you" 

Marilu's eyes finally adjust to the darkness and she blinks a few times in disbelief at the girl standing—floating in front of her.

She appears to be translucent and glows a light blue. She looks kind of similar to her mother.

Marilu hyperventilates and Sammy turned into a paper bag.

"Aaaah!"

Sammy turned back to normal, "You're looking a little blue there," The ghost hovers over to Marilu tentatively, "Are you okay?"

"Mm—fine," Marilu gasps.

"Okay, listen to my voice—Marilu, right?"

Marilu nods shakily.

"Okay, breath in."

One. Two. Three. Four. Five.

"Now hold it."

One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven.

"Out slowly now. You're doing great."

One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight.

They continue like this for a couple minutes, Sammy talking in his comforting voice and Marilu following her instructions. Finally, Marilu gains enough courage to say something, trying not to think about how bizarre this whole situation is.

"Okay, Sammy," she starts with a robotic voice, "I understand that you want to make friends." 

"Of course," Sammy repeats with a smile, "Call me whenever you're ready and I'll be there. But remember the breathing exercises, okay? If you feel sick, I can help you with them. I've been told I can be in emotional boo-ster in times of need."

Marilu stares at this ghost who is pretending to be her therapist.

"I'm going to leave you to it. Sleep tight," Sammy giggles as she sinks into the floor.


End file.
